House Stark
House Stark is the former ruling house The North. Their seat was Winterfell. Their sigil is a grey direwolf on a field of white, and their words are "Winter Is Coming." The Starks are descended from Bran the Builder, a legendary figure from the Age of Heroes, thousands of years in the past, who built Winterfell and The Wall. They were Kings in The North until Torrhen Stark submitted to Aegon the Conqueror at the end of the War of Conquest. History: Before the Targaryen conquest, the leaders of House Stark ruled over the region as the Kings in The North. The house traces its roots to Bran the Builder, a legendary First Man who lived during the Age of Heroes and founded House Stark. Bran the Builder is said to have raised Winterfell, the seat of the Starks, and The Wall, and other legends connect him with Storm's End and The Hightower. The Starks ruled as Kings of Winter over one of the many smaller, petty First Men kingdoms that were established in the North, with their chief rivals for domination being the Red Kings of House Bolton. Eventually the Starks united the North under them. They defeated the Boltons, drove pirates away from the White Knife, slew the last Marsh King and wed his daughter for The Neck, and, according to legend, King Rodrik Stark wrestled with an ironborn for Bear Island and won. Several centuries before the Targaryen conquest, Karlon Stark, a younger son of the King in the North, was awarded lands in the eastern regions of The North after successfully putting down a rebellion led by House Bolton. Over time Karlon's seat of Karl's Hold came to be known as Karhold, and the Starks that descended from him became known as Karstarks. King Torrhen Stark was on the throne at the time of the Targaryen conquest and marched his army south to face them. He surrendered when he saw the Targaryens' greater host and their dragons, believing that fighting was futile. He was made Lord Paramount of The North and served the Targaryens as Warden of the North, thus escaping the fates of House Gardener of The Reach and House Hoare of The Riverlands whose lords refused to bend the knee and were rendered extinct after failing to resist the invaders. Thereafter, Torrhen was known as "the king who knelt", though those who criticize him for this often forget that they are only alive to do so thanks to his surrender. Family: * Lord {Rickard Stark}, the former head of the family. Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of The North, and Warden of The North. Burned alive with wildfire on the orders of Aerys II. ** Lady {Lyarra Stark}, the former wife of Rickard Stark, the former Lady of Winterfell and the mother of his four children. *** {Brandon Stark}, his eldest son and heir, called "the Wild Wolf". Formerly betrothed to Catelyn Tully. Killed alongside his father on the orders of the Aerys II. **** Elaena Dayne, the daughter of Ashara Dayne, born a bastard but legitimised by King Rhaegar I Targaryen and Queen Elia Martell. Her father is Brandon Stark, although it is not commonly none that he was the father. *** Lord Eddard Stark, his second son, commonly called "Ned Stark", the head of the family. Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North, Warden of The North. **** Lady Catelyn Stark, from House Tully, she is the daughter of Lord Hoster Tully, the wife of Lord Eddard Stark, the Lady of Winterfell and the mother of their five Children. ***** Robb Stark, Lord Eddard Stark's eldest son and heir, also known as "The Young Wolf". His direwolf is named Grey Wind. ***** Sansa Stark, Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark's elder daughter. Her direwolf is named Lady. ***** Arya Stark, Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark's younger daughter. Her direwolf is named Nymeria. ***** Brandon Stark, mostly known as "Bran", Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark's second son. His direwolf is named Summer. ***** Rickon Stark, Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark's youngest child. His direwolf is Shaggydog. *** Queen Lyanna Stark, the second wife of King Rhaegar I Targaryen and Rickard Stark and Lyarra Stark's only Daughter. **** King Rhaegar I Targaryen, called "the Silver Dragon", the current King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, King on The Seven Kingdoms, Protectors of the Realm. ***** Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, commonly referred to by his family as "Jae" or "Jon", the second son of Rhaegar I Targaryen is the future Prince of Summerhall. His direwolf is named Ghost. *** Benjen Stark, his youngest son, a First Ranger of The Night's Watch. Events: Category:House Category:Great House Category:Noble House Category:House Stark Category:Northern House